In pouring cement, Forms are used to contain the fluid cement and to shape the cement into the configuration and dimensions desired for the particular purpose. Unlike job-built formwork which must be tailored for each specific pour, Steel-Ply Forming Systems have been devised (such as by Symons, a Dayton, Ohio Company) which come in a variety of standard sizes which can be combined to form virtually any dimension. Steel-Ply panels and fillers are made of special High Density Overlay (HDO) plywood or birch plywood mounted on rugged steel frames. They can be used up to 200 times before being replyed.
Symons"" Steel-Ply panels and fillers are constructed from a rugged steel frame. The side rail of the form is rolled exclusively for Symons and has a minimum yield stress of 55,000 psi. Crossmembers have a minimum yield stress of 60,000 psi and are located at one foot centers on all panels and fillers.
Symons special xc2xdxe2x80x3. High Density Overlay (HDO) or birch plywood provides a smooth finish. Each piece is edge sealed with polyurethane to repel moisture and prevent delamination. With proper care, contractors can expect up to 200 reuses before plywood replacement.
Steel-Ply requires little training because it has no top or bottom, left or right, and can be used vertically or horizontally. Dado slots at crossmembers simplify tie placement. Slots for hardware attachment are located between crossmembers.
All Steel-Ply components combine to provide a 1000 psf rated system with a predictable safety factor over the service life of the form.
Sizesxe2x80x94Symons"" complete Steel-Ply system consists of 80 standard panel and filler sizes. Panel and filler heights range from 3xe2x80x2 to 8xe2x80x2, in 1xe2x80x2 increments. Panel widths are 24xe2x80x3 and filler widths range from 4xe2x80x3 to 22xe2x80x3, in 2xe2x80x3 increments. A 5xe2x80x3 wide filler and steel 1xe2x80x3, 1xc2xdxe2x80x3, and 2xe2x80x3 fillers are also available. Wedge Bolts connect panels, fillers and ties in one simple operation. Steel Fillersxe2x80x94Symons"" Steel Fillers are cold-formed U-shaped steel. The 1xe2x80x3 and 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 steel fillers are punched with connecting slots at 6xe2x80x3 O.C. A Long Bolt passes through the steel filler to grip adjoining panel side rails.
The 2xe2x80x3 Steel Filler has connecting slots at 2xe2x80x3 O.C. It is used to xe2x80x9cstepxe2x80x9d forms in 2xe2x80x3 increments. This steel filler reduces the need to build up under forms when step footings or changing wall elevations occur.
Wedge Bolts
Two identical Wedge Bolts function as a lock-bolt set, one as a connecting bolt, the other as a clamping wedge. At typical siderail-to-siderail connections, the loop end of the tie is positioned in dado slots and is secured by the same Wedge Bolts.
For typical walls, form connecting Wedge Bolts are only required at standard tie connection positions. Additional Wedge Bolts are utilized at other positions for attachment of walers, scaffold brackets or other accessory components.
Long Bolts
The Long Bolt is designed to be used with the 1xe2x80x3, 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 and 2xe2x80x3 Steel Filler. The long connecting bolt is punched with tow xc2xcxe2x80x3 holes to accommodate a 16D nail to be used to shorten the bolt for Steel Fillers. A vertical Wedge Bolt secures the two panels and filler through the adjoining side rails.
Base Tie Bolts
The Base Tie Bolt secures a tie to an endrail or a siderail resting on a footing. It also can be used in situations where panels butt against an existing vertical surface.
It is an object of this invention to separate forming systems from the hardened and set concrete with a minimum of damage to the concrete or chipping of the concrete.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the foregoing in a faster and easier manner than can be accomplished without using the concrete form puller of this invention.
It is another object of this invention to separate forming systems from set concrete with reduced physical force, and to reduce injuries such as wrenching one""s back in straining to remove the form from the set concrete.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the foregoing by the use of the puller device of this invention which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Broader aspects of the invention and devices within the scope of same will become clear from a further reading of the specification and claims and a consideration of the drawings